


Stickers

by Pheylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is working on his sense of self.  He's also working on having sex with Steve Rogers as often as possible.  Steve is a very supportive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my muse really likes sex between Steve and Bucky. This one has some plot to it, though.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

“Now _there’s_ a sight for sore eyes!”

Steve grinned as he continued to lather up his hair.  “Hi, Bucky.  Miss me?”

“Maybe a bit.  No, maybe a lot.”  Steve could hear him getting undressed as he talked. “I am about to show you just how much I missed you, Punk!”

“Bucky, we’re at work,” Steve said as he leaned back to rinse off the shampoo.  “We agreed – no sex at any S.H.I.E.L.D. fa-“  The rest of the sentence was cut off when he suddenly found himself with an armful of naked sniper and a mouthful of tongue.  He moaned and slid his hands down until he had a double handful of his favorite ass.

Bucky pulled back after a moment. “ _We_ did not agree to the no sex at work thing.” He started grinding slowly against Steve.  “You _dictated_ the no sex at work thing, because you’re paranoid about cameras.  There are no cameras in the Triskelion showers.” 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked even as he started moving against his lover.

“Positive.  I disabled them myself about 10 minutes ago.” Bucky slipped his left hand between them and wrapped it around Steve’s burgeoning erection.  “Those pervs don’t need to be watching my man shower.”

Steve laughed around a groan.  “And you wonder why Hill won’t give you an assignment.”  He used his grip to angle Bucky so that their erections lined up.  Bucky obligingly took both cocks in his hand and began stroking faster. 

“And here I figured that if I was annoying enough, she’d give me a long assignment just to get rid of me,” Bucky panted in reply.

“What makes you think that’d work?” Steve caught Bucky’s mouth in a quick kiss and then began nibbling his way along the shorter man’s jaw.

“It works for Clint all the time,” Bucky gasped out.  “Jesus, Stevie!  I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Steve hummed in agreement as he thrust into Bucky’s metal fist.  He pressed his lover against the wall of the shower stall.  They moved together in familiar rhythm for nearly another minute before they were both shaking their way through a shared orgasm. 

The two men leaned into each other for a bit, letting the warm water wash away evidence of their sex as they calmed back down.  Finally, Bucky pulled away and thumped Steve on the chest. 

“Three fucking weeks!  No, actually, three non-fucking weeks!” he exclaimed stepping out of the shower into the changing area to grab a towel and start drying off.  “You couldn’t call at least once for phone sex?”

“You’re lucky I was allowed to send you the occasional text on this mission,” Steve said turning off the water and then turning to accept another towel from his partner.  “Besides, I was sharing a room with Agent Carter.  I don’t think she would have appreciated me jerking off while she was trying to sleep.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “Stevie, Sharon Carter would _definitely_ appreciate you jerking off in front of her.  The only reason she hasn’t tried to get into your bed, is she knows I’d scratch her eyes out.”  Bucky pulled his jeans up and then reached for one of the cheap blow dryers that hung by the mirrors.

As Steve dressed he watched Bucky work on his hair, which was still shoulder length despite a steady stream of threats to cut it all off.  It was then that he noticed something different about the metal arm. 

Once the hair dryer stopped Steve asked, “Bucky?  Why do you have a smiley face on your shoulder?”

“It’s a sticker that my therapist gave to me,” Bucky said the answer slightly muffled by the t-shirt he was pulling on.  “Like it?”

Steve shrugged.  “It seems a bit out of character for you.”

“I’m trying out a more positive attitude,” Bucky said loftily as he rolled the left sleeve of his shirt up to expose the sticker.  “That and I was bitching about feeling branded with that damned red star.  So, at our last session Dr. Hidalgo stuck this on me and said maybe I should try something new.”

“Huh,” Steve replied with a thoughtful look.  “Guess we’ll see how it works.  Come on.  Let’s head back to the apartment.  I expect more than a quick handjob after being gone that long.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Bucky said with a grin.  “Hey! Can we stop for sushi on the way home?  I’m sick and tired of eating here at the cafeteria.”

***

A few days later Steve watched as Bucky gracefully weaved his way through the lunchroom completely ignoring the nervous glances from several of the other agents.  He was wearing one of the tight sleeveless t-shirts that showed off both his physique and the metal arm.  Bucky said he preferred the sleeveless shirts because long sleeves interfered with the joints of the cyberarm.  Steve was pretty sure that the real reason was equal parts defiance of all the agents who would rather he be locked up and Steve’s reaction to the tight shirts.

“You know, that’s my favorite look,” Bucky said sitting across from Steve.

“Which look is that?” Steve asked reaching for his tea 

“The one you have that says I’m going to be pounded through the mattress when we get home,” Bucky replied picking up his sandwich.

Steve was very proud of himself.  He’d gotten comfortable enough talking casually about sex in public that he didn’t do a spit take.  However, he still couldn’t do anything about the blush.

“I do believe,” he said trying to match Bucky’s tone.  “That it is my turn to be pounded.”

“What, you forgot last night already?” Bucky asked looking concerned.  “You regularly have memory problems since the deep freeze, Stevie?”

“Rimming doesn’t count.”  Steve could feel the blush deepening, but refused to back down.

“I stuck a body part in you and you came,” Bucky stated.  “Rather loudly, in fact.  Rimming completely counts.”

“I cannot believe we’re having this discussion,” Steve muttered picking up his fork.

“Yes, you can,” Bucky smirked.

Steve shoveled meatloaf into his mouth and tried to give Bucky a stern look.  He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he did have a reputation as the sensible one to maintain.

“New sticker?” he finally asked 

Bucky nodded and turned slightly so Steve could get a better look at it.  The sticker was of a green ball with arms and a mouth.  It looked to be blowing a raspberry. 

“You’ve stumped me with that one,” Steve admitted.  “What is it?”

“It is a planet giving a Bronx cheer to the universe,” Bucky explained around a mouthful of French fries.  “It is the symbol of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. 

“And what, pray tell, is The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?”  Steve asked as he used the last of his bread to wipe up the gravy left on his plate.

“It is a radio play, a television series and a series of books from the ‘80s,” Bucky said.  “They did a movie later, but I haven’t seen it yet.  You’d like it – dry British humor, out there science fiction and no attempt whatsoever to take themselves seriously.”

“That does sound like fun,” Steve said pulling out his phone and tapping on the web browser.

Bucky gave him an odd look.  “Whacha doing?”

“You said there was a radio play,” Steve replied as he typed the title into the phone.  “I thought that if it’s online we can listen to it tonight after you pound me into the mattress.”

Bucky snorted.  “Yesterday when Tony gave you that phone, you acted like you couldn’t figure out how to make a phone call on it, much less how to work any of the fancy computer shit.”

Steve gave Bucky his best Innocent Look.  “Did I?  Imagine that.”

Bucky sat back in his chair laughing.  “Jesus, Punk,” he finally got out.  “I love it when you string along the youngsters.”

***

Steve stepped into their bathroom to find Bucky cleaning off the remnants of one of his stickers. 

“What the hell are you using?  I can smell it all the way into the kitchen,” he complained.

“Fingernail polish remover,” Bucky answered throwing a used cotton ball into the trash.  “The acetone is great for getting rid of gummy stuff.  Don’t worry, the smell dissipates pretty quickly.”

“Hope so.”  Steve leaned against the counter.  “So, what’s next in the ever changing world of Bucky’s Shoulder Art? 

“Dunno yet,” Bucky said dumping a small paper bag out onto the counter next to Steve.  “Here, you pick one.”

“Where did you get all these?” Steve asked as he sorted through the pile.  The stickers ranged from cutesy to just weird.  He held up one that looked like the Iron Man mask and raised an eyebrow at his partner.

“From Darcy and Hell no,” Bucky replied.

“Do I know Darcy?” Steve tossed the mask aside and continued to sort through the collection.

“Well, you’ve met her.  She’s the pretty dame who works for Dr. Foster.”

“The one who looks like she should be nose art on a fighter plane?” Steve asked with a grin.

“That is a sexist statement,” Bucky declared.  “And I agree with it 100 percent.”

“So, why is Darcy giving you stickers?”  Steve was not jealous of Bucky hanging out with pretty girls again.  Nope, not a bit.

“Because we chat in the labs sometimes, so she noticed the stickers and asked about them.”  Bucky picked up the Iron Man sticker and tossed it in the trash.  “The last time I was down in the lab, she gave me this bag.  She’s thoughtful like that.”

“What were you doing down in the labs?”  Steve knew from the look Bucky gave him that it came out a bit sharp.  But Bucky just answered him patiently.

“Stark is making me a cover for the arm, so I can start actually working for S.H.I.E.L.D.  instead of just bumming around and going to therapy.  But he is having problems getting it to look natural and still let me have full range of motion.  So, he keeps calling me down to try his latest prototype.” 

“Oh,” Steve said with what he hoped was a casual tone.  “Well that makes sense.  So, you just talk to her because talking to Stark is an exercise in frustration?”

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled.  “Are you jealous of me talking to Darcy?”

“NO!  Uh…no,” Steve denied.  “That would be stupid and petty.”

“You are!”  Bucky grinned as he pulled Steve around so they could lean foreheads together.  “That’s so sweet!  But why would you worry about that?”

“Bucky!” Steve knew he was blushing.  “It’s just…you used to like going dancing and your therapist has been saying you need to get out more, so I was just thinking maybe you wanted to…” He trailed off as he realized just how stupid he sounded.

“Oh, Baby,” Bucky said softly laying his hands on Steve’s cheeks.  “Yes, I used to enjoy going dancing and might enjoy doing that again.  And Before…well, I would have loved to be dancing with you, but we couldn’t, could we.  So, I danced with the dames instead and everyone believed I was straight.  But Now we don’t have to hide anything.  Now I can walk out our front door and tell everyone that I’m the lucky bastard sleeping with Captain America and at the most I’ll get some backtalk from a few idiots.  So, if I take anyone dancing, Punk, it’s gonna my best guy.  Got it?”

Steve grinned.  “Got it.”

Bucky’s grin got wicked.  “I think I need to reinforce the lesson,” he said as he started unbuckling Steve’s belt.

“You don’t need to,” Steve protested as Bucky made quick work of his fly.

“Uh-huh.”  Bucky slid to his knees and looked up at Steve through his lashes.  “So, you’re turning down a blowjob?”

“I’m not _that_ stupid,” Steve said as he helped Bucky pull his pants and underwear down.

“Good answer.”  Bucky leaned forward and nuzzled Steve’s rapidly hardening dick.  “’Cause I sure as hell want to suck your cock.”

Steve moaned as Bucky tongued his foreskin and then sucked on the head of his cock.  He threaded his hands into Bucky’s hair as the smaller man took him deeper.  Bucky gave an answering moan when Steve tightened his hands.  Steve stared down at his lover as he gave a shallow thrust.  Bucky’s gaze came up to lock into Steve’s and he moaned again opening up and pushing forward to take the cock in his mouth into his throat.

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve panted as he started thrusting carefully into the wet heat.  He watched Bucky open his own pants and begin masturbating.  Steve sped up slightly and Bucky’s eyes closed with a look of pleasure.  For the next few minutes the room was filled with Steve’s heavy breathing, Bucky’s occasional gasp of breath and the wet sound of Steve’s dick sliding in and out of Bucky’s throat.  Eventually the need for an orgasm became the greater than the enjoyment of the sex and Steve came with a final deep thrust and a loud groan.  He let go of Bucky’s head as soon as he was spent.  The smaller man sat back on his heels, panting heavily.

“That’s why you don’t cut your hair, isn’t it?” Steve panted.  “You like giving me something to hold on to.”

Bucky shot Steve a metal bird, but there was amusement in his eyes.

Steve grinned and looked down between his feet where he found plenty of evidence that Bucky had a good time, too.  “You made a mess on the floor.”

“I ain’t licking it up,” Bucky croaked out tucking himself back in his pants.

Steve tossed Bucky the hand towel and then pulled his own clothes back in place.  “So, I’m good with reinforcing lessons if they’re all going to be like that.”

“Figured.”  Bucky tossed the soiled towel into the hamper and got up.  He stood and leaned into Steve for a kiss. “So, did you pick a sticker?”

“Huh?  Oh.”  Steve reached behind himself and randomly picked one up.  He looked at it for a moment and then asked, “How do you feel about glittery purple butterflies?”

Bucky smirked at Steve, took the sticker and with great dignity peeled off the backing and pressed it over the red star on his arm.  He looked himself over in the mirror, nodded, and then picked up the brush to start fixing his hair. 

“Really?” Steve asked amused.

“I am confident in my manhood,” Bucky said swatting at Steve with the brush.  “Also, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. is terrified of me.  It will confuse them.”

“Sounds like fun.”

***

Steve watched as Bucky dried and put away the last of the breakfast dishes.  He’d been in a mood all morning, but Steve was having trouble figuring out what was wrong, since Bucky refused to answer questions with more than a syllable or two. 

As Bucky turned from the cabinet, Steve ran a finger over the current sticker – an advertisement for an upstate brewery – and said, “It’s starting to look a little ragged.  Shall we pick out another?”

“It’s fine!” Bucky snapped pulling back from Steve.

“Okay!” Steve held his hands up and gave Bucky room. 

Bucky stared at him a moment, took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.  “Sorry, Stevie.”

“No, it’s okay to have bad days,” Steve replied.  “I just thought picking out something bright might help.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky said roughly peeling the sticker off and exposing the star underneath.  “No matter what I do, I’m still branded.  I still belong somewhere else.”

“No, Bucky,” Steve said quietly.  “You may still have that star, but you don’t belong to those people any more.  You belong here with me.”

“Steve…”  Bucky looked up at him with longing.  “I don’t deserve – “

“Don’t start that again, Buck,” Steve interrupted.  “You didn’t deserve to fall off that train.  You didn’t deserve to be picked up by the Soviets and tortured until they could mold you into a tool.  You definitely _do_ deserve to be back here with me where you were supposed to be all along.”

Bucky huffed out a breath and shook his head.  He spread his arms and asked, “Do you not see this?  I’m a fucking cyborg!  I’m a weapon and the only thing I’m good at is death!”

“That’s not what I see,” Steve stated firmly.  “What I see is Bucky Barnes.  The guy who I fell in love with before I even knew what sex was.  The guy who saw _me_ as something more than a sickly kid.  The guy who kept me alive when my lungs tried to stop working.  The guy who tried to protected me from bullies.  The guy who patched me up when I got beat up anyway.  The guy who was my shield long before Howard Stark made me one out of vibranium.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor, letting his hair fall in a curtain over his face.  Steve waited patiently for him to work through whatever was going on in his head.

“You know,” Bucky finally whispered.  “Darcy gave me a sticker that looks like your shield.  I wanted to wear it, but I didn’t know how you’d feel about that.”

“I’d have probably ripped your clothes off and had you where ever we happened to be when I saw it,” Steve said seriously.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked peering up at Steve through his hair.  “Even in the middle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. lunchroom?”

“Even on Director Fury’s desk while he was in the middle of paperwork,” Steve stated with a grin.

Bucky gave a tentative smile and rubbed at his shoulder.  “Maybe I should go dig it out.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Steve said leaning in to kiss Bucky.  “Go clean the gum off and meet me in the studio.  Let’s get rid of that star for good.”

Bucky gave Steve a bright smile and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Steve had turned the second bedroom in their apartment into a studio/office.  He went there and dug around in the cabinets until he came up with the paints he used to touch up his shield.  He pulled the office chair up to the window and directed Bucky to sit there when he came back from cleaning up the last sticker.

“Gonna brand me as yours, huh?” Bucky said when he noticed the colors Steve had selected.

“Do you object?” Steve asked seriously.

“No.” Bucky’s answer was firm.  “Not even a little.”

“Then yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Steve answered prying open the white paint.  As he started working on Bucky’s shoulder he asked, “So what were you doing yesterday?  I thought you were going to come play good agent/bad agent with me and the new recruits.”

“As much as I love frightening junior agents, I felt it was better use of my time to go try on the latest and greatest Stark attempt at a cover for the arm,” Bucky replied looking much more relaxed than he’d been all morning.

“How is it?"

“It’s a bitch to get on,” Bucky replied.  “But I think it’s going to work.  It’s flexible enough that I can move naturally and it’s thin enough that my left arm doesn’t look much different than my right one.  It does cut off what little sensation I’ve got in my hand, but he’s working on an interface that will let me feel at least in the fingertips.”

“That’s great, Bucky!” Steve said as he opened the blue paint.  “We’ll be able to go out without you having to be all covered up.”

“Yeah,” Bucky drawled.  “But, you know, I think I’m only going to use it when I need to blend in.  I kinda like this arm most of the time.  It’s a good reminder of what I’ve survived.”

“Just so long as you remember you survived it and have moved past it,” Steve said.  “It’s okay to have bad days, but it’s not okay to wallow.”

“Why does it sound like you’re quoting my therapist?” Bucky teased.

“Maybe because they gave you the same one I had when I first came out of the ice,” Steve replied.  He worked in silence for a couple more minutes and then stopped to study his work.  “I think I’m going to leave it like that.”

Bucky looked at what Steve had done.  “With just the one ring of red?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied.  “Because you don’t just belong to me, you also belong to yourself.  So, it makes sense to not be exactly like my shield.”

Bucky nodded.  “Yeah, I think you’re right.  I like that.”  He leaned over and gave Steve a thorough kiss.  “So how long does this stuff take to dry?”

Steve shrugged.  “15 to 20 minutes.”

“Well, then, get this mess cleaned up,” Bucky said indicating the paints and brushes.  “Because in 20 minutes I’m dragging you to the bedroom and fucking you through the mattress in appreciation of your artistic endeavors.”

“Ah, yeah,” Steve stuttered as he started cleaning up.  “I’m good with that.  Really, _really_ good with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Bucky does end up with the shield on his arm like I described at the end. I don't read enough comics to know exactly when he did that, but I suspect it was when he took the mantle of Captain America. I like the look of it.


End file.
